Facilities, such as offices, manufacturing plants, schools, or the like, may include a building that spans a large parcel of land or multiple buildings spanning geographically separated locations. Such facilities may be sub-divided into several zones. Users or occupants of such facilities may move around the facility from zone to zone throughout a course of a day. In some scenarios, it may be desirable to identify user locations within a facility.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.